1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence display device has a structure in which an organic layer and a sealing layer are stacked on a circuit board (JP 2012-109030 A). On the circuit board, a circuit containing active elements including thin-film transistors, passive elements including resistors and capacitors, electrodes, wires, etc. is formed. The circuit is formed by deposition and etching of conducting films, insulating films, and semiconductor films.
A displayed image includes a plurality of pixels and capacitors for holding signals entering from data lines are formed with respect to each pixel. The capacitors have been formed in the same layer as the thin-film transistors, however, their formation area is narrower in response to the higher definition and the formation becomes harder.